Conventional devices for reporting an emergency to an emergency service provider are numerous. These reporting devices have limitations, however, depending upon the type of such reporting devices. For dedicated reporting devices which are fixed in a specific location for the purpose of an emergency report, a user who attempts to report must know where the reporting device is located, and then, must physically access and operate the reporting device. Examples of a dedicated reporting device may be, inter alia, a fire alarm box, a police/highway call box, a campus emergency poll, etc. For regular cellular and landline telephones, a reporter must communicate the location information for an emergency service provider to respond, which is often impaired by physical inability of the reporter or by the nature of the emergency being reported. Even though such communication problems may not exist in a telephone system supporting Enhanced 911 system (E911) which may automatically deliver the location information, E911 systems are expensive and limited in availability.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current emergency reporting methods and systems.